


Liminal

by thewickedkat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedkat/pseuds/thewickedkat
Summary: For a prompt that was supposed to be awkward but turned smutty instead. Oops.





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitchcasual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchcasual/gifts), [ghostofshe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/gifts), [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts).



When Lisa Radley first kisses Noemi Ruiz she is nineteen and Ruiz is a year younger.

 

It’s sloppy and messy and their teeth clack together but it’s dark and Lisa is nervous because she’s never kissed  _ anyone _ before and she desperately hopes for a do-over and hopes to fuck Ruiz isn’t gonna laugh because then Lisa would have to punch her out of principle and then she’d just  _ die _ of embarrassment.

 

Lisa pulls back slightly and the seconds turn into hours, a horrible crystalline moment of silence there in the dark of the Citadel’s C Ring under Liberty Prime’s old gantry, the robot’s giant carcass in pieces around them. Her stomach twists itself into a knot. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands--it’s so dark she can barely see, and with the way this endless moment is going she’s probably end up poking Ruiz in the eye and mortifying herself further.

 

_ This has gone all wrong, _ she thinks miserably,  _ I’m a grown-ass woman, I should be able to  _ do _ this and not fuck it up. _

 

But Noemi is so  _ pretty _ , and soft, and her musical accented voice does  _ things _ to Lisa’s stomach and her smirk makes Lisa want to bite something.

 

The silence shatters when Ruiz  _ does _ chuckle, low and quiet like supple leather rubbing over Lisa’s skin.  She jerks back, disappointment making her chest constrict. ‘I--’ she croaks, then swallows. ‘Sorry--’

 

Ruiz’s hand skates up Lisa’s neck, fingers a whisper over her cheek, her nose.  They come to rest on her lips, smelling slightly like nicotine and armour grease.  A thumb caresses her jaw and she leans into it unconsciously.

 

‘Relax,’ Ruiz murmurs, laughter still tingeing her voice. It’s a sort of rippling laughter, a susurrus like the wavelets of the Potomac burbling against the shore. There is a rustle, and Lisa feels the warmth radiating from Ruiz’s body as she slips an arm around Lisa’s waist, moving her body closer. Ruiz is smaller than Lisa, birdboned and delicate where Lisa is still gangly elbows and nascent muscle mass beginning to define itself in clean lines along her shoulders.

 

The tightness in Lisa’s chest loosens, eases and seems to set a sort of fizzing feeling along the nerves in her arms. She suddenly knows what she’d  _ like _ to do with her hands, if she could see properly: she’d  _ like _ to cup her fingers around Ruiz’s face, hold it like a jewel, maybe trace a zigzagging line over the freckles that dot Ruiz’s cheeks like sunlight through crumbling mortar.

 

‘Can we--uh. I mean, I’d like to try--’ she husks, and Ruiz’s thumb strokes along her jaw again by way of answering.

 

‘ _ Yes _ ,’ Ruiz murmurs, breath whickering into Lisa’s mouth, and  _ this _ is the kiss that counts, the one that  _ means _ something, the soft full press of Ruiz’s mouth and the graceful slink of her tongue-tip to the center of Lisa’s upper lip, teasing and reassuring all at once. Ruiz makes a little whine in the back of her throat and a liquid molten heat zings through Lisa,  _ I did that _ , and for a time afterward there is just the exchange of secrets in the language of body beneath the dead eyes of Liberty Prime.

 

*******

 

‘Noemi,’ Radley pants, hands fisted in Ruiz’s hair, trying not to pull to hard, ‘Noemi, I’m gonna--’

 

Ruiz  _ growls _ against Radley’s cunt, mouth full of hotslick flesh, teeth nipping skin. Her fingernails dig crescents into the pale skin of Radley’s muscular thighs and the sliversharp hint of pain is what does it, that’s what makes Radley come in bright lancing bursts of laserfire, her mouth clamped down on a shriek that would echo in the candlelit gloom of the shack they’ve bedded down in and maybe bring nearby raiders running.

 

Ruiz’s tongue is a wonder, a fucking miracle unto itself, and Radley does her best not to slam her legs shut around Ruiz’s head and smother her. Radley breaks apart, her spine arching against the pleasure coruscating through her, brightsharp and almost painful in its intensity. It’s the first orgasm wrung out of her by something other than her own hesitant fingers and it is  _ glorious _ , Ruiz’s soft lips kissing and that  _ tongue _ coaxing her through the aftershocks, eliciting a spasm every time it laps oh-so-gently around her throbbing clit.

 

‘Fuck,’ Radley stutters out once she has enough breath, ‘fuck me.’

 

Ruiz chuckles, her breath ghosting over Radley’s exposed skin.  Her chin glistens in the candlelight. ‘Just did, I thought,’ and Radley huffs a laugh, carding a hand through Ruiz’s hair affectionately.

 

‘Come here,’ and Ruiz climbs over Radley obligingly, leaning down to kiss her. Radley moans at the taste of herself in Ruiz’s mouth, sliding a hand up the other woman’s body and cupping a breast.  Even though they’ve been together for months now this is the first time they’ve actually  _ done it _ , the first time they’ve been able to get away from the Citadel at the same time and have some privacy. To carve out a moment for themselves and just be  _ together _ without the nosy little Squires lurking in corners or Captain Kells giving them too-thoughtful looks.

 

And every time Radley touches Ruiz it’s like a new discovery, like she’s laying hands on old pre-war tech found whole, or an undamaged book full of forgotten knowledge. Like touching Ruiz is a  _ privilege _ , and every time Ruiz gasps Radley feels almost blessed.

 

Radley swipes a thumb over a nipple and pinches the pebbled skin lightly. Ruiz purrs and rocks her hips into Radley’s, chasing friction. Radley grins and bites Ruiz's lower lip briefly before licking her way down Ruiz’s arched neck, the long clean line of her throat, exposed and vulnerable.

 

Ruiz whines. ‘ _ More, _ ’ and her hips describe helpless little circles. And  _ god _ does Radley want to give her more, wants to feel Ruiz come undone around her fingers, wants to bury her own tongue in Ruiz’s wet cunt until she  _ begs _ \--

 

Radley stifles the uncertainty that tries to flare in her chest and wraps her mouth around Ruiz’s left nipple, letting her hand drift southwards to Ruiz’s panties. Ruiz cries out, laces her fingers through the cropped hair at Radley’s nape, presses her nails in. Radley lightly scrapes her teeth over the nipple and Ruiz scrabbles closer, pushing her crotch against Radley’s abs and oh, the  _ heat _ makes Radley’s head swim. She cups a palm over Ruiz’s pubic bone, presses her fingers hesitantly against the damp fabric between her legs.

 

‘More?’ she whispers into Ruiz’s breast, swirling loops with her tongue. She tries to play it off as teasing, as coy, but is suddenly entirely too self-conscious, too afraid she’ll make a hash of this the way she almost did with their first kiss.

 

‘Yes,  _ Dios _ , please,’ and Ruiz bucks against Radley’s fingers. ‘ _ Please _ , Lis.’

 

Radley inches the fabric aside, and ye gods and little fishes but Ruiz is  _ wet _ .  Wet and hot and utterly scorching, and Radley whimpers a little when Ruiz cants her hips to meet her fingers. One slides in, almost of its own volition, and Ruiz arches her back again as she grinds down against it. She fumbles for Radley’s free hand, brings it up to her other breast and slips her own fingers between Radley’s.  ‘Please,’ she whispers again, and pinches her nipple, hard, harder than Radley’s ever dared before when they’ve messed around but not as hard as what she’s imagined.

 

Tiny muscles shiver around the finger buried in Ruiz and Radley bites into the yielding flesh of a breast. She slips another finger into Ruiz and then slides them both out slowly as Ruiz curses in Spanish, the words made into a low chant. She rocks against Radley’s fingers, hips fluid and easy. ‘More,  _ por favor, Dios,  _ more, want you, want you so fucking bad…’

 

Radley grins, feeling a flush spread over her own cheeks, down her neck and chest, making her own nipples tighten in lust all over again. ‘Greedy, aren’t you?’ She pinches Ruiz’s breast again as she slides her fingers over Ruiz’s clit at the same time, pressing down. Ruiz keens quietly, her body juddering, and Radley mouths her way back up Ruiz’s neck, nipping at her jaw and recapturing her lips.

 

‘ _ Si _ , greedy, that’s me.’ Ruiz’s tongue undulates lazily against Radley’s, just as liquid as her hips, and she drapes her arms over Radley’s shoulders as she chases the pressure of her fingers. ‘Doesn’t help that you’re such a fucking  _ tease _ , Lis.’ She sucks Radley’s lower lip into her mouth briefly, licking the inside. ‘You  _ sure _ you haven't done this before?’

 

‘God, your tongue,’ Radley moans before she can stop herself, and slides her fingers back into  _ tight-hot-oh-god _ wetness. ‘ _ Fuck _ , Noemi.’ She feels like she could come all over again just by doing  _ this _ all night, just touching Ruiz and making her moan and feeling that cunt tighten around her fingers. Ruiz wouldn’t even have to touch Radley again, just keep doing this wonderful little slow dance of hips and tongue and lips that she’s doing. Pushing their bodies together, skin gone tacky with lovesweat and interlocking like the world’s most perfect puzzle pieces.

 

Ruiz’s hands trail down Radley’s back, nails scratching lightly, and then come up to skid over Radley’s smaller breasts between them. She strokes around the swells, almost soothing, even as her hips keep time with Radley’s fingers and her tongue never misses a lick into Radley’s mouth.

 

‘Lie back,’ Radley whispers against Ruiz’s lips, and the other woman huffs a little sigh in mock exasperation.

 

‘But this is so  _ good _ ,’ she punctuates it with a grind and a low, throaty moan. ‘Like,  _ fuck _ , Lis.’

 

Radley peppers Ruiz’s face with tiny kisses, up over her cheek and to the delicate shell of her ear. ‘Yeah?’ She pulls her fingers out and swirls them slowly over Ruiz’s clit, pinching at the nipple still hard and firm under her free hand. Ruiz’s head falls back, mouth open, and Radley thinks she has never seen anything more beautiful than the way Ruiz’s body curves in the light from one candle.

 

‘Lie back,’ she says again, and this time Ruiz just moves, arranging herself unself-consciously on the mess of ratty blankets they’d brought with them, her nearly-naked body firm and freckled and lithe. Radley sits back on her heels and just  _ looks _ , admiring the light sheen of sweat on Ruiz’s body, the flat plain of her belly, the peek of pubic hair from beneath the panties she still wears.

 

Ruiz’s hips roll seemingly of their own accord, and she catches Radley’s look. ‘Oh,’ and then she slides the panties off with a little shimmy that makes her breasts move in a way that’s very distracting. Ruiz spreads her legs a little, stretches her arms over her head.

 

‘God, you’re beautiful,’ Radley breathes, and then leans down to place a reverent kiss at the juncture of Ruiz’s thighs. The smell of Ruiz’s arousal is thick, heady, and Radley mouths softly at the flesh around her cunt, taking her time.

 

‘ _ Christ, _ you’re doing this on purpose,’ Ruiz moans, pushing her hips toward Radley’s mouth. 

 

Radley breathes a laugh, making Ruiz twitch. ‘Kinda, yeah,’ and then holds Ruiz’s legs apart as she dips her tongue into the sodden heat of Ruiz’s flesh.

 

Ruiz tastes  _ amazing _ , like salt and skin and  _ life _ , and Radley moans a little around the scalding pulse of Ruiz’s clit. Ruiz wails in response, lapsing into Spanish and her thighs trembling. Radley snakes her hands up Ruiz’s torso to find her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples while her tongue traces lazy orbits around the little bundle of nerves.  _ Fuck _ but this is  _ good _ , Ruiz’s legs shaking and her whimpers so goddam satisfying and with every thrust of her hips into Radley’s mouth Radley pinches just a little harder, flickers her tongue just a little faster, and Ruiz gets a little  _ closer _ , until--

 

Ruiz comes with a high, strangled whine, driving her cunt down into Radley’s face, and Radley doesn’t mind a  _ bit _ , smoothing her fingertips over Ruiz’s breasts, licking clean lines around her labia as Ruiz’s shudders subside. She presses her lips to the inside of a thigh, a knee, the small marvel of Ruiz’s navel.

 

‘Jesus.  Jesus  _ fuck _ , Lis,’ Ruiz stutters, and Radley grins as she wipes her chin.

 

*******

 

Radley half-wakes to a foreign weight settling itself against her and has already pulled an arm back to punch out when a mouth presses against hers. 

 

‘It’s me, just me, Lis,’ the mouth mumbles, and Radley relaxes, recognising Ruiz’s musical voice. ‘Just got in from that scav run.’ Ruiz touches Radley’s face gently, smiling down at her as she opens her eyes fully, trying to see in the dim light from the corridor.

 

‘Noemi,’ Radley hisses quietly, ‘someone will  _ see _ .’ They’ve already been caught once; Scribe Porter had walked in on them while they took ten minutes to shove a hand down the other’s pants and wring a fervent orgasm out of themselves, stifling their gasps into the rags they were supposed to be cleaning with.

 

Porter had given them a stilted and awkward lecture on fraternisation, emphasising that there was a time and place for such activities and the Prydwen certainly wasn’t appropriate for  _ women _ to be  _ canoodling _ .

 

They had both caught the subtext there, but Radley much prefers to remember the way Ruiz had whispered  _ I love you, Lis _ while stroking a finger almost thoughtfully against that spot inside her that made her toes curl in their boots,  _ Now come for me. _

 

‘Don’t care.’ Ruiz curls her tongue around Radley’s earlobe. ‘Want you. Now.’ Her hands work themselves beneath the covers, between Radley’s shirt and her skin, fingers tapping a staccato over Radley’s already-tight nipples. ‘Please, Lis.’

 

Radley swallows a moan and lets it come out in a shiver, her core already tightening and aching sweetly. ‘Come here,’ and curls a hand around the delicious firmness of Ruiz’s ass, urging her up and over Radley’s face. ‘You have to be  _ quiet _ ,’ she warns, because even though Horner’s snoring could drown out the noise of a vertibird’s rotors, Ruiz’s wailing can get  _ loud _ and there is no privacy in the barracks.

 

‘Promise,’ and Ruiz already sounds breathless, bracing an arm against the bulkhead behind Radley’s bunk and straddling her face. Radley peels cotton aside and looks up at Ruiz, her face half-lit by the corridor light, lower lip between her teeth and a hand under her own shirt, idly pinching.

 

Radley shivers again, then puts her mouth to Ruiz’s cunt, wondering anew at the taste of her, the way she rocks into Radley’s mouth like the waves at the shore. Radley keeps her eyes locked on Ruiz’s, doesn’t look away, and the  _ intimacy _ of it rockets through her like a shot, makes her shift her own hips helplessly.

 

‘ _ Yes _ ,’ Ruiz hisses, twisting her fingers under the shirt. Radley whines, trying to stay quiet, but it’s  _ hard _ , holding Ruiz’s legs steady and not being able to do anything about the growing moisture between her own thighs. She lets a hand drift toward Ruiz’s core, intending to give her something to grind down on and ride, but Ruiz nudges it away. ‘Touch yourself,’ she whispers, and her hips undulate against Radley’s tongue. ‘Want you to.’

 

‘Oh god,’ Radley murmurs into Ruiz, and the other woman brushes Radley’s hair back from her face gently. Radley shoves a hand down her own briefs, clutching Ruiz’s hip with the other, and curls her fingers into her own wetness, moaning helplessly.

 

‘Good,  _ good _ ,’ Ruiz cups Radley’s cheek, still staring down into her eyes. ‘Take your time, baby.’ She arches her back a little and claws at her shirt, exposing a pale breast. Radley wants to bite it, wants to nibble at the flesh and feel the vibration of Ruiz’s moan against her teeth. Instead, she lets her tongue lap at Ruiz, lets her tongue lick slow and circle fast, and her fingers mirror the motion on her own clit.

 

Ruiz moves her hand from Radley’s face and widens her knees a little, using two fingers to splay open her labia. Radley eases back a little with a wet sucking noise that’s faintly obscene and she fucking  _ loves _ it. Ruiz’s other hand goes back to her exposed breast, pulling and twisting, making her hips jerk in little stutters.

 

‘Get back here,’ Radley whispers, eyes still locked on Ruiz’s, and Ruiz giggles. She slots her cunt back over Radley’s mouth with a happy little moan, and Radley’s tongue flicks teasingly at her clit before scraping her teeth over it.

 

‘ _ Oh _ ,’ Ruiz breathes, surprised, ‘do that again.’ Radley obliges, letting her teeth slide and arching her own hips against her hand, driving her fingers inside and pulling them out to work herself as fast as she can without getting a cramp. Heat sings along her nerves; she’s close, so very  _ close _ but she won’t let herself come until Ruiz does. 

 

She tries to telegraph this to Ruiz with her eyes and she must be successful because Ruiz smiles, eyes glinting in the half-light. ‘God, baby, you’re so good, so  _ good  _ to me, letting me ride your face, giving me your mouth…’ She trails off into a swallowed groan, her fingers twisting and pulling, alternating between her breasts. She shoves her shirt away from the other, still holding herself open for Radley, still not looking away from Radley’s eyes. ‘And your  _ tongue _ , fuck, your tongue and your teeth-- _ ah! _ ’ Radley takes that as a cue and nips again, letting a whimper seep out into Ruiz’s flesh. ‘Fuck, please tell me you’re close,  _ please _ .’

 

Radley groans in answer and Ruiz’s gaze finally breaks away as she squints her eyes shut, letting her head fall back as she comes against Radley’s mouth. Radley lets herself go, lets the orgasm hit her like a mini-nuke, digging her heels into the worn mattress beneath her and trying not to shriek.

 

Ruiz slips off her, kissing her chin and jaw softly, tongue darting out to lick at the moisture she left behind. ‘ _ That _ . Was.’ She curls into Radley, humming and pressing kisses to Radley’s neck.

 

‘Worth waking me up for, yeah,’ Radley whispers. Ruiz's hand slips down to lace her fingers with Radley’s and they stroke Radley’s cunt slowly, indolently, not really meaningful but it’s still  _ tender _ and Radley sighs.

 

In the darkness of the barracks, Horner snorts in his sleep and turns over.

 

*******

 

_ There _ she is, pretty as a pre-war picture, but then isn’t she always? It always makes Radley’s heart sort of stutter, the sight of Ruiz, and the thought of what’s beneath those fatigues sets a warm ache to throbbing between Radley’s thighs, like she alone knows a secret. The line of Ruiz’s spine, how the vertebrae feel beneath her chapped lips. The slow warm unfurling of Ruiz’s tongue against hers and the way Ruiz sighs  _ Lis _ when she comes, like a prayer.

 

Right now, Ruiz is bent over a footlocker, rummaging and cursing, wearing only a thin greying pair of panties and one sagging sock. Radley inches closer, her fingers already anticipating the silkslide of Ruiz’s bellyskin beneath them, the little half-gasp she’ll make before arching back against Radley’s chest and murmuring  _ not here. _

 

_Not_ _here_ because someone will _see_ , and that means scraping rust off the Prydwen’s exterior for a month at best, excommunication at worst.

 

But it’s been  _ so long _ since they were together, down in the lower decks, breathing hot against each other, Ruiz lapsing into a pidgin Spanglish when she clenched hard around Radley’s long and agile fingers and Radley biting into the meat of her own wrist when Ruiz’s tongue swirled sonnets around her clit and made her see supernovae.

 

Radley can’t help herself, doesn’t  _ want _ to, and curls her palm over Ruiz’s hip, nails playing at the popped elastic of the panties. ‘Hey,’ she murmurs, already leaning over the other woman, already tasting the skin of Ruiz’s trapezius--

 

\--she tastes deckplate instead, body turned and flipped around the fulcrum of her own wrist and face smashed down against the dirty metal. A weight settles itself comfortably in the small of her back, her arm jerked up and back to near-dislocation.

 

Radley is very very careful not to move.

 

‘Wanna tell me why you’re gettin fresh with me, Rads?’ McInnes says amiably into Radley’s ear, and embarrassment surges hot and unpleasant through her gut, followed by a cold leaden sensation.

 

‘Um. Sorry. You uh. Really look like someone else. From behind, I mean.’ Oh,  _ Christ _ , she’s in so much trouble. McInnes is Paladin Danse’s protege, the newest Knight to the Brotherhood and the first one from the Commonwealth. Scuttlebutt says she has a whipsnap temper and a lot of  _ opinions _ about things. And if she’s anything like Danse, Radley is  _ fucked _ because that man wouldn’t wipe his own ass without checking the Codex first.

 

Not to mention McInnes is a Knight, and Radley’s just a lowly Scribe.

 

‘Really,’ McInnes replies mildly, shifting her weight. She eases up on Radley’s arm, leaning down to her ear again. ‘That someone wouldn’t happen to be Scribe Ruiz, would it?’

 

McInnes’ words are soft, almost inaudible over the Prydwen’s thrumming reactor, but they hit Radley like a brick, heavy and solid and oh so dangerous.

 

‘Uh. Ma’am?’ She decides to play dumb, which isn’t difficult given the fact that there is a mostly-nude woman on her back and she is struck suddenly by the  _ stupidity _ of what she’d done: she’d gone up to someone she thought was Ruiz like it was nothing, like it was  _ allowed _ and not-at-all frowned upon, like she hadn’t ever gotten that stupid lecture from Porter two years ago.

 

‘Rads,’ McInnes clucks reprovingly, and sits up, releasing Radley’s arm. Radley rises gingerly into a sitting position, rubbing at her shoulder. ‘Sorry about that. Reflex. My uncle taught me.’

 

‘Yes ma’am. A useful skill,’ Radley says uncertainly, trying not to ogle McInnes’ shirtlessness. Up close she looks nothing like Ruiz; where Ruiz is honey-toned and freckled McInnes is pale and she has fine silver stretchmarks on her small breasts. Her shoulders are broader than Ruiz’s, too, and her hips are slightly wider.

 

Radley’s face heats in mortification and she jerks her eyes away as McInnes sits back on her haunches as if unaware of her lack of uniform. 

 

‘You need to be more careful, Rads,’ she says softly, not scolding or warning, just concerned.

 

‘Yes ma’am,’ Radley says automatically, woodenly, examining the deckplates with great interest.

 

McInnes sighs and touches Radley’s wrist lightly. ‘It’s not fair. I know it isn’t.’ Radley flicks a glance at Mcinnes, gauging her expression and finding only warmth. The corner of McInnes’ mouth quirks. ‘Tell you what. The next time I feel like escorting a research patrol or a scav run, I’ll ask Quinlan for you two. You can show me where the Scribes haven’t picked and I can show you some of my settlements. Where you can relax. Take a load off, maybe have a beer.’

 

Relief floods through Radley, making her nearly giddy. She grins. ‘Yes ma’am. I can think of a few places right off the top of my head.’

 

McInnes smiles back. ‘Go get your shoulder looked at. If Cade asks, tell him it was my fault. Which, er. It was. Sorry.’

 

‘Ma’am,’ Radley sketches her a salute, and then goes to follow orders, her step light.

**Author's Note:**

> To paraphrase, the prompt was 'Wow, you look like someone totally different from behind.' And then...I came up with this.
> 
> Babby's first smutlet? Please be kind; I'm going to hell already. <3
> 
> I couldn't have done this without the encouragement and support of the Writer's Block. Thanks, you guys, I love you all. :)


End file.
